


Beneath a Moonlit Night

by wolfgal



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest, The Companions - Freeform, Twincest, fantasy werewolf sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgal/pseuds/wolfgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kip, (my Skyrim OC who is a Breton) is travelling through The Reach with the twins, Farkas and Vilkas. They stop to rest at Reachwind Eyrie and enjoy a very memorable night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath a Moonlit Night

**Author's Note:**

> *Contains fantasy monster sex and incest*

The tower loomed before them. Looking surprisingly well preserved for a building over a thousand years old, it stood on the edge of the precipice, overlooking the Karth River. There was nothing remarkable about the structure, with the only feature that deviated from its simple design being a balcony on its western side.   
“The Tower of Gauldur.” Farkas noted. Reining in his horse, he stared in apprehension at the structure.  
Stopping her own mount alongside him, Kip threw her companion a worried glance as she detected the trepidation in his voice. “What can we expect to find here?” she asked.  
“Nothing, except a chance to get out of this damn saddle.” Vilkas snarled, his eyes flashing in angry annoyance as he trotted up beside Kip. His face darker than the approaching night, his lip curled into a grimace as he tenderly dismounted.  
Kip noted his pained expression with some concern. She had healed the wound as best she could, but the hours of riding they had since done would have aggravated it. She knew it needed to be tended to again, but they had to make sure the tower was safe first. She didn’t want any surprises inside. She turned back to Farkas.  
“It’s said that the Archmage Gauldur is buried here.” He said. Seeing her questioning look he added, “He had a magic amulet that his sons killed him for.” His brow furrowed slightly as he gave a concerned glance around. “I don’t like mages of any sort. They have a habit of not staying dead when they should.”  
“Bah! Tavern stories, which you should know better than to listen to brother! There’s no mage here, dead or otherwise.” Vilkas spat as he struggled to unsaddle his horse.  
Kip noticed a brief look of dejection cross Farkas’s face. His shoulders slumped slightly as he sighed, “Yeah, probably right.”  
“Stories or not, it still pays to be cautious.” She warned. “Farkas, why don’t you give ol ‘Happy Jack’ over there a hand with the horses while I give the place a quick scout around.”   
His smile returning at Kip’s use of the nickname she had given Vilkas, Farkas nodded and took the reins of her horse, watching as she crept off towards the tower.  
Entering the structure, Kip saw a spiral stone staircase immediately in front of her, winding its way up. With her weapon drawn and her senses alert, she slowly ascended, listening for any movement above. She heard none.   
At the top of the steps, she emerged into a small anteroom. Carved into the tower along the curved wall were a couple of stone benches, upon which sat a few dusty Dwemer cogs and a couple of spoons. A stone brazier sat in the middle of the room. Upon closer inspection, Kip saw it still contained a small pile of wood, charcoal & ash. It wasn’t much, but it would be enough to provide some light and warmth for the night.  
Looking about, it was obvious to her that the place was deserted and had been for a long time. However she took Farkas’s mention of the mage seriously, and gave the place a thorough inspection. Spying a door off to one side, she opened it carefully to see it lead out onto a narrow stone balcony. It was a breathtaking view before her, stretching out high over The Reach, and she paused a moment to take it in, before closing the door again. Deciding the tower would be safe enough to spend the night in, she made her way back down the stairs and outside to where her companions waited.  
\-----------\  
“Dammit Vilkas! I’m not going to stand here arguing with you all night! Remove your clothes and do it NOW or Farkas and I will do it for you!”  
Kip stood in front of the towering Nord, glaring up at him with a determined fixed stare that left no doubt she meant what she said.   
Vilkas opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again when he saw his brother begin to stride towards him. “FINE!” he sulked and began to undress himself, muttering under his breath as he did so.  
As he was about to remove his pants, he noticed Kip’s eyes still on him. “Do you mind?” he hissed turning so his back was to her.  
“Not at all!” she smirked, the amusement evident in her voice. “Besides, I don’t know what you’re worried about – it’s not like I haven’t seen it before!”  
The jovialness left her voice however as she saw his wound, which had opened and had begun oozing. As he lay on his stomach upon the blankets, she knelt beside him and set about cleaning it.  
“How on earth did you get an arrow there anyway?” she asked him, dabbing a wet cloth over the laceration.  
“Does it matter?” Vilkas grumbled, “and do you have to be so rough on it?”   
Kip pushed the cloth a little harder than necessary upon a tender spot, her lip curling in a slight smirk as he flinched and tossed a few choice curses her way.  
From behind her, she heard Farkas give a snigger, “He did say he wanted his ass covered when he went charging in…didn’t you Vil?” the huge warrior chortled, unable to hold his amusement in any longer, “You got it covered alright!”  
Vilkas’s face grew red, whether from embarrassment or anger Kip wasn’t sure, though she guessed it was probably a bit of both.  
“It’s hardly a laughing matter!” Vilkas snapped, his eyes flashing like daggers as Farkas continued snickering.  
Kip herself found it difficult to hold in a giggle as she finished cleaning the wound. “There. All done.” She grinned, slapping him playfully on the other cheek. Ignoring his furious look, she reached for a nearby blanket and pulled it up to cover him as best it could, being mindful to keep it away from his injury.  
“Now get some sleep.” She instructed, tenderly reaching over to stroke his hair. Ignoring his growled response, she remained beside him until his eyes closed in slumber and his breathing became a soft snoring..   
She looked up as Farkas knelt beside her and whispered softly, “Those herbs I put in his meal seem to have worked. He should sleep until dawn now.”  
“The wound…it will heal well?” Farkas’s voice was thick with concern as he looked down at his brother with worried eyes.  
Kip placed her hand over his, squeezing his fingers gently. “Aye, it will.” She reassured him. “The arrow didn’t go too deep. It should heal in a few days, though it will be of some discomfort to him in the meantime.” She paused and glanced around the stone room. “Perhaps we should remain here for a day or two…allow him time to heal.” She mused.  
“Yes.” Farkas agreed, “But I still don’t like it here…if it’s true this is the resting place of Gauldur…” his voice trailed off.  
“We will keep alert,” Kip reassured him, “Besides, what could there possibly be here that we can’t handle?”

\---------------

Stepping out into the cool night air, Kip saw Farkas leaning out over the stone balcony wall, dressed in nothing but a pair of leather breeches. He was staring off into the distance, over the rivers and valleys of The Reach. Her sharp ears caught the faint sound of a wolf howl from afar, and she surmised that Farkas had heard it as well. She stood to watch him for a moment, taking in his handsome features, illuminated by the light of both moons. His grey eyes sparkled like stars, his tongue occasionally flicking out to lick across his lips. She saw the tensing of his muscles, smelt the pounding of his wolf blood, and knew that he was eager to set the beast within him free.   
Softly she padded up to him, placing her hand on his bare shoulder. “Easy Farkas.” She murmured, gently massaging him, “I want nothing more than to run with you tonight, but we can’t. Not with Vilkas injured.”  
“I know.” He sighed, “But there’s something about this place…something that keeps tugging at…at me…” he turned to face the woman before him, “Do you not feel it?”  
“What I feel has less to do with this place…and more to do with you.” Kip purred, running her hands down his back and slipping them under the fabric of his pants. Softly she groped at his firm buttocks, sliding her body up against him as he wrapped his arms around her.  
“Let me turn your thoughts to other…more pleasant sensations.” she purred into his ear, flicking her tongue out and running it softly over his lobe, giggling as she felt him squirm with the ticklish feel of it.  
Grinning, she licked him down his neck and back up across his stubble, her lips seductively sucking on his coarse skin. She felt his growing bulge press against her and slowly she moved her hands to untie his corded belt, allowing his pants to fall to his feet.  
In response, Farkas slid his hands up her thighs, grabbing the hem of her tunic and sliding it deliberately up and over her head, to toss it unceremoniously over the balcony.  
“That’s what you get for tickling me.” The warrior rumbled teasingly. “Now you’ll have to stay naked!”  
“And what if I get cold?” Kip asked slyly.  
His eyes aflame with desire, Farkas grabbed her by the buttocks and hefted her up onto the stone wall. He brought his body in close to hers, bending his head to nip at her shoulder. “You won’t.” he replied gruffly, “because you’ll always have a big, strong nord to keep you warm.” His head slid down, moving between her breasts and down her body until he reached her moist opening. Kneeling, he hoisted her legs around his shoulders as he gently kissed her clit, running his lips over it before moving down between her folds.  
Shuddering with delight, Kip arched her back, her hands holding onto the stone wall. Above her in the night sky, the red moon of Masser emerged from the clouds, bathing both her and Farkas in its glistening light. From afar another wolf howl reached their ears, but this time they both ignored its long, lonely cry.  
As Farkas licked deep into her, his tongue rolling inside her as his lips brushed against her sweet, tender clit. Occasionally he would pause, rubbing his cheek against her inner leg so his bristly stubble scratched at her soft flesh. The sensation sent spasms of hot pleasure through her and brought a low moan to her lips.  
She cried out his name, fisting his thick dark hair as she thrust her hips up at him, urging him to lick faster to which he happily obliged. Gasping wildly, she came hard and furious, her juices surging from her and running out to dribble down his chin.   
Without waiting for her to fully finish, Farkas stood and plunged his cock keenly into her as he leant over to bury his face between her heaving breasts. Pounding furiously, his large strong fingers gripping her shoulders so tight his nails drew blood, he bit at her chest as a low guttural growl escaped his throat.  
Kip ran one hand down his muscular back until she reached his ass. Clutching it firmly, she pushed down in time with him, driving him deeper into her with each thrust until he couldn’t hold back any longer. With a loud howling moan he let go, shooting his seed into her moist depths over and over, until he was spent.  
With a groan he slowly withdrew, pulling her into his arms as he did so. Stroking lovingly at her hair, his lips caressed the top of her head as he held her close to his chest.  
Behind them, they heard the door that led out onto the balcony open. Looking up in unison, they saw Vilkas standing there, his naked body glistening in the moonlight, his grey eyes focused intensely on them.  
“You should be sleeping!” Kip berated him, unfazed by her own nakedness in front of him.  
“Hard to sleep when the two of you are making so much noise!” Vilkas grumbled. Yawning, he nonchalantly reached down and scratched at his balls. Kip's eyes followed him as he did, and she noticed that his member was growing stiff and erect. Farkas noticed it as well.  
At that moment the clouds shifted, throwing rays of light from the red moon of Masser, down upon the balcony. Seeing his brother standing there naked bathed in the glow, his hand cupping his balls, stirred something deep within Farkas. The warrior gave a low growl as he felt his beast blood rush uncontrollably through his veins and down to his groin.  
Half asleep still, Vilkas seemed to not notice the effect he was having on his twin. Kip, however, had not missed it. She sidled up close to Farkas and whispered in his ear. “you know, my love, now that Vilkas is awake, there is no reason for you to not indulge yourself in the pleasures of the wolf.” she stroked tenderly at his rising manhood, nodding towards Vilkas.  
For a moment Farkas looked confused, then slowly smiled as it dawned on him as to what Kip was implicating. He nodded with an eager twinkle in his eyes.  
Kissing his cheek, Kip left him and wandered over to Vilkas. “Come, let me have a look at that wound.” she purred, grabbing his hand and leading him to the edge of the balcony. “Just bend over here, in the moonlight, so I can see.”  
Vilkas scowled and grumbled, but he was tired and groggy from the healing herbs, so had not the will nor strength to be overly resistant. With a pouting sigh, he complied.   
“You know,” she mused as she inspected the wound, “It is said that a canine's tongue has healing properties...” Trailing off, she glanced over at Farkas, now in wolf form having transformed, and silently beckoned him over.  
The only answer she received from Vilkas was a sullen 'hmmpf'. As Farkas padded quietly over, Kip leaned her body over the nord's back, her arms across his shoulders to pin him down firmly. “Hold still, Vilkas.” she whispered to him, “and let your brother treat that wound for you.”  
Vilkas gave a surprised yelp as he suddenly felt a wet, rough tongue lick over the wound across his ass. He attempted to struggle, but Kip had him held too tightly, and he found he had not the stamina to fight against her.   
“Relax and enjoy it.” he heard her soft voice in his ear, could feel her hard nipples pressed upon his back. That, coupled with the rough feel of his brother's wolfish tongue rasping across his ass, was turning him on, as much as he didn't want to admit it!  
“That's enough!” he snarled in defiance, resuming his feeble attempt to get away.  
“Ssssh...hold still...let your brother take care of you.” Kip continued to purr in his ear.  
Vilkas threw her the darkest frown he could muster, then abruptly his eyes widen and he gave a surprised moan as he felt Farkas's long wolf tongue lick down across his balls, and around the base of his shaft. He felt himself grow rock hard. He opened his mouth to protest again, but only another low moan escaped his lips as his entire cock was engulfed by his brother's tongue. Oh Gods! It was his brother doing this to him, but he felt no shame at that. The sensation was engulfing him, consuming him and he found he didn't want it to stop!  
Farkas placed his hairy wolf paws around Vilkas's waist as he rolled his moist tongue over his brother's cock. Being mindful of his sharp fangs, he carefully took his brother's throbbing shaft into his mouth, his tongue wrapping around it as he engulfed it with his muzzle. Slowly at first, then steadily increasing his speed, Farkas sucked it deep into his mouth and down his throat, growling at the taste.  
Kip released her hold on Vilkas slightly as she felt his body relax beneath her. His eyes closed and his breathing became heavy as he gave a low growl of pleasure. His hips began to sway in time with Farkas's motions as his brother sucked upon him.  
Kip herself gave a low moan as she felt Farkas's bushy tail creep up along her thighs and tickle at her wet folds. She spread her legs slightly, allowing his furry tail to slip up inside her. She thrust her hips down upon it and began to ride it hard and fast. She felt Vilkas give a shudder, and looked down to see that Farkas's long tongue was now licking at his brother's ass. It flickered teasingly around the rim before slipping deep inside, hitting that spot that caused Vilkas to cry out in intense ecstasy. It wasn't long before his body spasmed uncontrollably, his body almost giving way as he suddenly came hard, shooting his juices with violent thrusts into his brother's mouth until he was spent.  
It was enough to take Kip over the edge as well, crying out loud with Vilkas as she orgasmed upon Farkas's tail, her own juices running down her legs and covering his fur. Tired and spent, she slid off Vilkas's back and settled down on the ground, to happily watch the brothers continue.  
Farkas stood up, his wolfish muzzle twisted into a grin and dripping with Vilkas's cum, which he slowly licked off in one long swipe of his tongue. Moving behind his brother, he again licked at the wound affectionately, before mounting his brother and entering him in one quick thrust.  
Vilkas yelped in surprise and slight pain as his brother's large werewolf cock entered deep into his ass. He again tried to struggle, but Farkas's furred body completely covered him, preventing him from getting away. Farkas slid his paws down to rub and stroke at his brother's cock, bringing it to full erection again. Leaning his muzzle down, Farkas growled and bit gently into Vilkas's neck as he pounded into him. Giving in to the sensation, Vilkas began thrusting his hips back onto Farkas, allowing his brother's shaft to slide deep into his ass until it hit his sweet spot.  
From where she sat, Kip looked up to see Vilkas's face bathed in the moonlight, an expression of pure delight spread across it as he was again brought to the brink of climax. His lips were parted, his eyes glazed with sheer pleasure, as he allowed himself to be totally consumed by the intense sensation of it all.   
Farkas lifted his head and howled as he came wildly, his body bucking and thrusting in the throes of his orgasm as he shot his warm cum into his brother's tight passage. He was soon joined by Vilkas who was brought over the edge for the second time, squirting his cum hard and fast into Farkas's hairy paws.  
When both brothers were completely spent. Farkas slipped off and sank to the ground where he transformed back into human form. Vilkas, exhausted as well, dropped down between Kip and Farkas and the three lay together for awhile beneath the moonlight, until they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

.


End file.
